1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflating device, and more particularly to a connector of the inflating device, which can be coupled with various types of valve stems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional inflating device, such as air pump or inflator, has a connector to be coupling with a valve stem of a specific object, such as a tire, for inflation or deflation. The most popular types of the valve stems are the Presta valve, the Schrader valve and the Dunlop valve. The connector must meet the very type of the valve stem for inflation and deflation.
User might buy the products with various types of valve stems so that they need an air pump that can inflate or deflate by the very type of the valve stems. It is inconvenient and cost much to replace various types of connectors of the air pump.